1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ironing boards and more particularly pertains to a new multiple function ironing board for conveniently ironing various articles of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ironing boards is known in the prior art. More specifically, ironing boards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ironing boards include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,367; 4,910,896; 448,661; 5,142,802; 3,212,742; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,781.
In these respects, the multiple function ironing board according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently ironing various articles of clothing.